Two-dimensional textile semi-finished products, in particular in aircraft construction, can be draped by three-dimensional deformation of the semi-finished products, for example by applying the semi-finished products to the planar face of a deformation body and then shaping this deformation body accordingly in order to thereby stretch and/or compress the two-dimensional textile semi-finished products.
A process of this type is thus carried out individually for each component or for each tool and it is not readily possible to automate a pre-draping process. It can also be difficult to achieve the required fibre orientations in this manner.